(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an inverter control method for a hybrid vehicle, and more particularly, to an inverter control method for a hybrid vehicle to reduce noise and to improve fuel efficiency thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, vehicles operating with an internal combustion engine using a fossil fuel such as a gasoline, a diesel, or the like can cause problems such as environmental pollution by exhaust gases, global warming by carbon dioxide, and respiratory ailments by ozone formation. Moreover, the amount of fossil fuel on the earth is limited, so it eventually can be depleted.
To solve the above-mentioned problems, environmentally-friendly vehicles, such as an electric vehicle (EV) using an electric motor, a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) using an engine and an electric motor, a fuel cell electric vehicle (FCEV) using an electric motor by electricity generated by a fuel cell, or the like has been in development. Such environmentally-friendly vehicles drive a motor by inverting a DC power charged in a main battery of a vehicle to a 3-phase AC power using an inverter, and delivers a driving torque of the motor to a driving wheel to drive a vehicle.
However, in a motor system including a motor and an inverter, which serves as a driving source of an environmentally-friendly vehicle, various problems such as a noise generated in a driving/regenerating operation, an efficiency deterioration caused by switching loss, an electromagnetic performance deterioration, or the like can arise.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the related art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.